Letters Home
by Themis' Chosen
Summary: A Ravenclaw first year tells of the events in Goblet of Fire.
1. September 1

Sometimes I think that I own Harry Potter. Then sanity intervenes and I realize that I am not, in fact, JK Rowling. Darn.

This is another perspective on the wizarding world and the events in the Harry Potter series. While I do have an OFC, she is not perfect, is not in a relationship with any canon character, and does not directly influence the plot of the books in any way, shape, or form. In short, she is not a Mary Sue.

This fanfic adheres strictly to canon, and I double checked many of my facts at the HP Lexicon.

* * *

September 1, 1994

Dear Mum,

As promised, I'm writing to let you know I got to school safely. I swear no boogie men attacked me on the train.

I didn't have any problems once I got through the barrier. The train is _so_ cool. It's a shame you, Dad, and Lin couldn't see it. I'll send my pictures once I get them developed.

Anyway, I got there early enough to get my own compartment, and a few other girls joined me. Most of them are new also, but one, Mina, is a second year from Hufflepuff house. She can do real magic, just like that ministry wizard at orientation. She told us a lot about Hogwarts.

All of us already knew some, of course. We had that book and the lecture from the ministry, and a couple of the other girls' parents and siblings went there too, but Mina gave us some pointers, just like cousin Alex used to do for me when I started a new grade.

Hogwarts itself is spooky. It looks like a cathedral crossed with a fairytale palace made into a little kids' haunted house. It even has ghosts! I couldn't see much at first because we first years rode to the castle in boats, (they're propelled by magic, not oars or motors!) and it was pouring rain. I wish our uniforms included umbrellas, because we got soaked. One of the boys even fell out of the boat! He's okay—something pushed him back in. (I don't know what it was, and I'm too afraid to ask.)

Once we got into the castle, we got sorted into houses immediately. A hat made the decision, just like the book said. I know Dad thinks it's a puppet, but I'm sure it's not. It sat on a stool and sang a song. No one could have been controlling it from below, and I didn't see any strings.

I got put into Ravenclaw, along with Dee (short for Medea) and Orla. (They rode on the train with me.) Can you tell Linda for me that pink is not a house color, of any house? Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, not pink.

The feast was really good. I don't think I'll have to eat again for a week. The best thing is that no one had to clean up, because the old food and stuff just vanished. I wish it worked like that at home; washing dishes blows.

Afterwards, the headmaster said something about quid-itch being canceled. I think that's a sport, so no big loss. Hogwarts is also going to host something called the triwizard tournament. More sports. No big gain.

I'm staying in the Ravenclaw tower. It's nice and cozy and decorated in blue and bronze. I'm sharing a room with Orla, Dee, and a couple other first year girls, but I have a big canopy bed. It's really comfy.

I probably should go to sleep. Classes start tomorrow.

Love you,

Liss

P.S. Give Lin the Chocolate Frog I sent, and tell her to be careful because they try to escape.

P.P.S. I'm sorry about the ink splotches. It's hard to get used to writing with a quill. I miss my pencils.


	2. September 8

September 8

Mum,

When the ministry wizards said electronic devises wouldn't work at Hogwarts, I didn't really understand what that meant. I do now. Magic can compensate for some things, but I don't think I'll be able to survive seven years without television, my CD player or a computer! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have to write everything longhand? I'm still not used to using a quill!

The first week of class is over now. Some are fun, but others are ugh! I have no doubt I'll learn a lot though.

Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw and the Charms teacher. He's so short he has to stand on a stack of books just to teach, but he's really nice. We're not doing much in there now, just making things fly, but I think most of what he teaches will come in handy. I can't imagine using a lot of the other stuff we have to learn.

Professor McGonagal teaches Transfiguration. She's really strict, but she's a good teacher. Some of the older students said that we'll learn a lot, but she makes it interesting. In our first class, she turned her desk into a pig and back again. She said it would be awhile before we could do that, and I can't wait. She's also the deputy Headmistress, so she was the one who explained the sorting and put the hat on our heads at the welcome feast.

Then there's Professor Snape. He's _scary_! He has greasy black hair, he's ugly and he's _mean_. He called us all idiots in class. Padma said you learn in his class because you're too afraid not to. She said the best way to survive potions is to keep your head down and do the work flawlessly. A boy in her year has melted several cauldrons, and so is not Snape's favorite. She also said that he is very biased towards his house (Slytherin) and likes to deduct points from the other houses just to give Slytherin a better chance of winning the house cup. I'm glad we have that class with Hufflepuff.

The History of Magic teacher is Professor Binns. I know, when I read through the book at home I said it would be interesting, just like a fantasy novel. I was wrong. It is **_sooooo_** boring. Binns is the only ghost teacher, and he makes that monotone actor, Ben what's-his-name, sound expressive. It's hard to stay awake long enough to take notes. Dee and I take turns poking each other with our quills.

Professor "Mad-eye" Moody teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. He's scary too, but in a different way than Snape. He used to be an Auror, that's like a police officer that goes after dark wizards. He's scarred from battle with them, and he has a wooden leg and a magical eye that can see through things. That's how he got his nickname. He's paranoid, too. He always tells us how someone he knew got in trouble because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and he yells "Constant Vigilance!" all the time. (Don't worry. Orla said there aren't really any dark wizards anymore, and she would know. Her family is magical.)

Professor Sprout is the Herbology teacher. It's a fitting name. She's rather unremarkable, but her plants make you want to stay away from gardens in the future. The class is like weeding where the weeds fight back.

Astronomy is another unremarkable class, except for the fact that it's scheduled for midnight. Most of us are trying not to fall asleep. Professor Sinestra is nice about it though. She realizes that most of us aren't used to staying up so late. At least we don't have any early classes the next morning.

I have to go finish an essay.

I love all of you!

-Liss


	3. September 12

Thanks for reviewing, Silverwisps.

* * *

September 12, 1994

Mum,

I didn't mean to imply you were old. I realize there were no computers when you were in school. Or CD players. Or any of the wonderful electronic toys we take for granted. But at least you had ball point pens, typewriters and record players! And you didn't have computers, so you couldn't miss them. This is really hard.

It's been confirmed, Quidditch is a sport. I had a class the other day with the coach, Madam Hooch. A flying lesson. On brooms. _Not_ fun. I can think of a lot of things I'd rather do than fly at absurd heights while sitting on a piece of wood. I don't even like Ferris Wheels.

We had that class with Hufflepuff. I met this girl that really annoys me. Her name is Eleanor Branstone, and Orla says her dad works at the ministry. Apparently he's some no-ranker in the Magical Law Enforcement department, but from the way she acts, you'd think he reported directly to Minister Fudge!

She spent the time before the lesson going on about how great she is at flying, and how she wishes Quidditch wasn't canceled, because she'd surely make the house team even though she's a first year, just like Harry Potter did… She's so annoying. She just like those jerks in my old school. I'm glad we wear uniforms. Who knows what she'd try to pass of as "fashionable."

It's too soon to have any work back from my classes. We usually only have each class once or twice a week, not every day. I promise that as soon as they give me my scores, I'll send them home.

I know, how do I feel I did? I didn't melt any cauldrons in potions, so that has to be a good sign. Otherwise I'm doing about average, skill wise. I know, average isn't good enough, but I'm handicapped by the fact that I'm muggleborn. Magical kids were familiar with a lot of this stuff already. I should catch up soon.

Love you,

Liss


	4. September 20

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Cafeteria/airline food is yummy. The Golden Gate Bridge is purple. I like to tell lies. Of these, only the last statement is correct.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay; school sucks.

* * *

September 20

Dear Mum,

You had to meet with Linda's teacher already? It's still the first month of school! How much trouble could she get into in so little time?

The muggleborns and wizardkids are back on equal footing, academically. We're all struggling. Classes aren't just book learning; (that part is easy) it's the practical that's hard. Professor McGonagal has us turning matchsticks into needles and back again. That's hard.

And potions is only getting worse! I thought it would be like baking, but the ingredients are _ick_! They're nothing I want to eat. Shakespeare wasn't far off with his "eye of newt and toe of frog." And the directions are ridiculous. No brownie recipe requires that the batter be stirred eight times clockwise then three times counterclockwise. And the less said about Snape, the better. He almost made Dee cry.

I miss home. Even Linda. It's odd being away. This is a lot harder than summer camp.

Love you,

Liss

* * *

Lin -

What on earth were you thinking, hitting Connor. I know he's a bully, but at least wait until the teacher's back is turned. He certainly does.

Mrs. Harrison likes to give detentions. You should know that by now. Her class is much easier if you do your work and keep your head down. Just stay out of the old hag's (I'd say "witch", but that isn't really appropriate anymore) line of fire.

Also, a hint to survive, or at least avoid embarrassment, if you don't know the answer to a question, just wave your hand around enthusiastically. She never calls on the students who are jumping out of their seats, waving their hands.

-Liss

P.S. Putting giltter in your last letter was not funny. I opened it at breakfast. Sparkly food is not a good thing.


	5. September 29

Author's notes: I know it's been a while and that this is rather short, but it's finals week. Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

September 29,

Lin-

You don't have to smash bugs on your letter either. The frog spawn in my last letter to you was in revenge for the glitter. There is no reason to get nasty. At least you don't have to touch that sort of thing on a weekly basis.

There are a couple of students here you'd like—or would at least like to imitate. The Weasley twins are fifth or sixth year Gryffindors, and they are widely acknowledged to be the school's chief pranksters. They've kept the mayhem to a minimum so far this year, but Orla said that her sister said Filch (he's the caretaker) has been trying to get them expelled since their first year.

And Filch is _really_ creepy. He makes old Mr. Watson look like Father Christmas. Is there a law somewhere that says all janitors have to be icky? And his horrid cat, Mrs. Norris, is just as bad. I swear he talks to the stupid thing.

And just because we do magic doesn't mean there aren't jerks here. Eleanor Branstone, for one. I'm sure you know the type. She's a complete spoiled brat. Just because her daddy practically runs the Ministry, (or thinks he does, anyway,) she's entitled to special treatment.

There is one thing magic's good for—retaliation. There are some really funny nuisance jinxes that we can do already. So long as we don't get caught performing them.

Good luck in school.

-Liss

P.S. Show this letter to Mum. History of Magic is almost over, so I don't have time to write her one.


	6. October 2

Author's note: Updates should pick up soon. I have several classes with access to a computer and no real need to pay attention.

* * *

October 2

Mum-

I swear I am not slacking off in class! It's just that the class is so boring that Dee and I take turns taking notes. This way we don't have to worry about falling asleep and missing something. We were dividing the class in half, but the note quality falls off at the end. We'll have to switch to quarters.

And how did you get a howler anyway? You're supposed to be a muggle!

I know, it isn't good to retaliate against jerks—and yes Eleanor is a jerk, even if it isn't polite to say so. I promise I won't get caught.

If all you're going to do is criticize, I'll tell Lin not to show you my letters anymore.

Otherwise, classes are going well.

-Liss


	7. October 7

Author's note: Constructive criticism is welcome, and if anyone has a problem with the story, please say why. I can't fix what I don't know about. I'm accepting suggestions for topics.

* * *

October 7 

Mum-

Dee, Orla, and I have been exploring the castle in our free time. We're getting tired of being late to class. I know I described it as a haunted house before, but I didn't realize just how accurate that assessment was.

You know how in cartoons, the basic mark of a haunted house is the eyes of paintings following you around? Moving eyes are for wimps. Here, entire portraits move. Not just parts of them, they will actually leave their frames and will go visit other portraits. Suits of armor do the same. It makes it kinda hard to find landmarks. Orla said we should navigate by the picture frames. So far it's working.

Also, sometimes it seems like the castle is out to get us. Staircases have a nasty habit of moving while we are on them. You can really end up in some odd place a result. Some of them have trick steps, too. They'll look like normal steps, until you step on them and your leg goes through.

I think I mentioned that there are ghosts. Each house has one sort of as a mascot. Gryffindor's is Nearly Headless Nick. Apparently, he was supposed to be executed, but the executioner messes up. The Fat Friar is Hufflepuff's ghost, and the Slytherin ghost is the Bloody Baron. He's scary. I haven't had much contact with them.

Ours is the Grey Lady. She's really nice. She doesn't have a problem helping us with classes or pointing us towards a good book.

Then there's Peeves. Technically, he's not a ghost, he's a poltergeist. He's also a prankster and Lin's natural ally. There isn't something that goes wrong in this school that he or the Weasley Twins aren't involved in.

I've got to go do my Potion's essay.

Love you

-Liss


	8. October 15

AN: Reuploaded and expanded February 9

* * *

October 15

Dear Mum,

I've been thinking, and I realize I haven't even mentioned the library. It is incredible! It must be at least twice as big as the library at home. If I wasn't already living here, I'd want to move in.

You know how in the Diskworld books, the Unseen University library was so full of magic that physical laws are twisted, and there are bookshelves on the walls and ceiling?

Hogwarts isn't quite that extreme, but it wouldn't surprise me if I looked up and saw students on the ceiling. It's huge and _sooooo _cool. Okay, so there is nothing resembling the Dewey Decimal system, and the decorator must have taken lessons from Edgar Allen Poe, and the person who placed the shelves must have been drunk, but it's still cool.

There are just two small problems with the content. A lot of the books are too advanced for me to understand yet. Some of it is really advanced. It gives me something to work towards. I will get to the restricted section before I graduate. The other problem is that it's rather light on fiction.

Unfortunately, Madam Pince, the librarian, is nothing like Pratchet's UU librarian. For one thing, she doesn't remotely resemble an orangutan, and if you brought bananas, or any food for that matter, anywhere near her precious books, detention would be the least of your worries. She's kinda like Mrs. Jemist, only she can enforce her rules with magic. She takes the condition of her precious books seriously. I think she'd ban Professor Dumbledore from the library if he messed with one of her books.

It's rumored that the books have some sort of hex on them to do something nasty to any student messes with them. Morag swears that he had to go to the hospital wing after a book tried to eat his arm when he tossed onto his bed. I don't want to think about what Pince'd do to Lin if Lin tried to start another paper war. It would probably involve thumbscrews.

I've been spending a lot of time in here, but Pince has no idea who I am. Padma assures me that this is a good thing. It's a good place to sit and study. There's a really good series of books on the Goblin Rebellion. Those should make up for the fact that class is boring.

There is one thing that really reeks. Nothing is computerized. The books are more-or-less grouped by magic, but it can still be really hard to find specific books. There are some spells that can substitute, but I can't quite get the hang of them. Cho said she'd show a group of us when we're a bit more advanced.

Ravenclaws are under a lot of pressure to get the highest grades, so the older students are usually willing to help when we need it.

I need to get back to my potions essay. I'll write later.

-Liss


	9. October 30

A/N: I reuploaded and expanded the previous chapter.

* * *

October 30

Mum

I think I'm going to go crazy. The Triwizard Tournament is all anyone will talk about, even Orla and Dee.

I'm pretty sure I already mentioned it. In case you forgot, a champion will be chosen from each of the three competing schools (Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons). The champions will complete a series of tasks, trying not to die in the process, to win eternal glory and a whole lot of money.

Since Hogwarts is hosting, delegations came here for the competition. They haven't picked the champions yet, and don't ask me how they'll do this. It's supposed to be impartial.

Classes let out a half hour early so we could meet the delegations, and as a rather short first year, I got a place to watch.

Magical schools don't have school busses.

The Beauxbaton delegation showed up in a really cool carriage pulled by flying horses. They are so cute, and I want one. A group up us have plans to visit them after classes Monday. Their headmistress, Madame Maxine, is scary. She's about twice as tall as a normal person, and she looks really strict.

The Durmstrang ship showed up in the lake. Not by flying or just appearing, but apparently it sails underwater. The Bulgarians are creepy. Orla says the school is known for turning out dark wizards, sorta like Slytherin. One of the students is apparently a professional quidditch player.

This could be interesting.

-Liss


	10. November 3

November 3

I promise that I'm not trying to sign up. Participants have to be seventeen years old, and the next one won't be until I graduate.

No, I don't think you are omniscient. Beauxbatons is the French version of Hogwarts, and I'm not sure where Durmstrang is. Krum plays quidditch for Bulgaria, and the uniforms are obviously meant for cold weather. I'm going to have to look it up.

And maybe sports aren't so bad after all, if only to people watch. I wrote the day before yesterday about the other schools coming. That was cool, but this has great soap opera potential. Then at the introduction feast, the Headmaster introduced the goblet of fire, saying it was to be the impartial selector.

The Halloween feast was cool, though I'm getting tired of pumpkin. The school really goes all out for the holiday. I guess it's understandable; this is a school for witches and wizards!

The star attraction was the introduction of the Triwizard Tournament. The goblet spit out Viktor Krum as the Durmstrang champion. He's the professional quidditch player, and half the girls in Ravenclaw have a crush on him. I don't understand it. He's rather ugly. Then Fleur Delacour was chosen from Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. Diggory is in Hufflepuff, but he's not bad. The girls who don't have a crush on Krum have one on him.

Then the goblet spit out another name—Harry Potter. He's a fourth year Gryffindor. I don't think I've mentioned him before. He got a spot in a couple of the books we got for research, and I think the Ministry orientation witch mentioned him. He's the Boy Who Lived, and is famous for defeating the Dark Lord. (I haven't been able to find out much about the dark lord, not even his name. I'll look into it and write more later.)

He also can't be older than thirteen or fourteen. The teachers were peeved. Apparently, no one underage was supposed to be able to put their names in the goblet, and several tried and failed. Everyone in Ravenclaw is trying to figure out how he did it.

Now Hogwarts has two champions to the other schools' one.

If the purpose of this thing was to create school unity, it failed. Hogwarts is split almost perfectly in half.

Predictably, Hufflepuff House is behind Cedric Diggory, and Gryffindor is behind Harry Potter. Most of Slytherin are rooting for Diggory, though I'm not sure if this is because they like him, or don't like Potter. The enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor is legendary. Earlier I saw a group of them wearing badges that flash "Potter Stinks."

Ravenclaw is more complicated. Traditionally, we're closer to Gryffindor than to Hufflepuff, but a lot of the older students are jealous that Potter got picked. Ravenclaw will probably end up half for each.

This tournament might be interesting after all, if only for people watching.

-Liss


	11. November 13

AN: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review.

* * *

November 13

Mum-

I said I'd try to find out more about the Dark Lord, but it wasn't easy. The people who were willing to talk about it don't know anything, and those who know about it won't talk. I'm beginning to think that the entire Wizarding World prefers to ignore bad things and hope they go away.

The Grey Lady found me looking for recent books in the library (there aren't many), and agreed to tell me about it.

Apparently it's a really touchy subject among wizards because a lot lost their families or loved ones. No one even says the Dark Lord's name. Most call him "You Know Who" or "He Who Must Not Be Named." His name is one of those things that everyone knows, but nobody is willing to say.

In the 1970s, HWMNBN (He Who Must Not Be Named) started a terrorist campaign to take over the world. He was sorta like Hitler.

There are some families that are called "Purebloods." They've been magical forever, and they refuse to marry anyone who isn't pureblood, and think everyone else is inferior. Personally, I think all that inbreeding is scrambling their brains.

(In case you were wondering, I'm a muggle born, and people who have one magical and one muggle or muggle born parent are halfbloods.)

Anyway, HWMNBN thought that the only people who mattered were the purebloods, so he tried to kill everyone else. Even some of the pureblood families were killed because they didn't agree with his methods.

Then he tried to kill the Potters. He managed to kill both the parents, but when he tried to kill one-year-old Harry, HWMNBN died instead. No one knows why, but Harry Potter is the only person to ever survive the Death Curse, and he's known as the Boy Who Lived. (Magical people really like Capitalized Pretentious Titles.)

With HWMNBN gone, the movement fell apart and his followers, called Death Eaters, mostly ended up in Azkaban Prison.

Unfortunately, a lot of the Death Eaters escaped prison by claiming they were brainwashed, or something. It's been long enough that their kids are in Hogwarts now. They tend to end up in Slytherin, and most of the Wizardkids know who they are. They're easy enough to avoid.

Give Dad and Lin a hug from me.

I miss you,  
-Liss


	12. November 20

November 20

Lin –

There is a reason I haven't written about flying. I HATE it!

There is absolutely nothing fun about hurting around at insane heights on a stick of wood! Magic or no, falling from that height could do some damage. One of my classmates already broke his ankle.

It is made worse by the fact that we have to take the class with the Hufflepuffs, including Eleanor Branstone, Merlin's gift to magic. I can think of better things to do with my time than listen to her babble about her precious broomstick. She spends way too much time whining about the fact that there is no quidditch, because she'd surely be on the team, despite the fact that first years aren't permitted.

No, I can't explain quidditch to you, because I've never seen it played, and I have better things to do in the library than look up sports rules.

Say what you want about magic, it makes for interesting pranks. I may be in a different house, but I've been warned several times never to take (or eat!) anything from a redhead, especially if he has a double nearby.

For example, a Gryffindor recently ended up in the hospital wing needing her teeth shrunk.

Try to stay out of trouble.

-Liss

Mum –

Don't worry, I'm perfectly safe. HWMNBN has been dead for years. Surely the ministry would have said something if he was going to come back.

The whole Death Eater's kids problem only manifests as some minor bullying, for us anyway. As "The Boy Who Lived," Harry Potter is the favorite target of most of Slytherin. I think they're responsible for the "Potter Stinks" Triwizard badges.

I promise I'm doing really well in my classes. I got a 101 on the last charms test, and a 92 on my potions essay. That might not seem very good, but Snape _hates_ giving good grades to anyone outside of Slytherin. I had the second highest grade in Ravenclaw.

This Triwizard stuff is getting ridiculous. They had the "Weighting of the Wands" yesterday, and I'm not sure there was a purpose besides a photo op.

They wrote the thing up in the _Daily Prophet_ (the wizarding newspaper). Orla gets it, and she lets Dee and I read it when she's done.

From the article, you'd think Harry Potter was the only champion! I think Ravenclaw is starting to shift behind Diggory. He might be a Hufflepuff, but he has a smaller ego, and he was selected honestly

-Liss


	13. November 21

November 21

Mum-

I may have to revise my opinion of the Triwizard Tournament. I still believe that anyone who would willingly participate is nuts and should be locked up for their own protection, and people are making a too much of big deal over it. However, it is fun to watch.

The first task was to fight dragons. These are not the peaceful equine Pernese dragons, these are the big, fire-breathing, winged, scaled, clawed, lay waste to cities, kill lots of people, dangerous dragons from old mythology.

There were fifteen to twenty adult experienced magical handlers per dragon. And these people expected a single seventeen year old to face one down. To make it worse, the champions had to steal an egg from the nest of a brooding mother. Can you understand why I think all of the champions are insane?

I've enclosed the _Daily Prophet_ clipping. I'm not going to try to explain everything.

In other news, Dee, Orla, and I are almost done exploring the castle. Or maybe I should say that we now know our way around well enough that we make it to class on time, even when staircases shift when we're on them. Actually mapping the castle could take a lifetime.

We've moved on to exploring the more out of the way areas. We haven't managed to find the kitchens yet, though Orla said she heard it was behind a portrait. There are also supposed to be secret passages somewhere.

We figure that we'll be done this spring, and then we can move on to exploring the grounds. They are big enough to keep us busy for weeks.

-Liss

* * *

Lin-

I don't care how interesting you think quidditch is, or how much fun you think flying could be. You can get a broom and try it yourself. I see it as an invitation to injury. I was, however, assured that nobody has died in years.

Apparently the good joke shop, (Zonko's) is in the nearby town of Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, we aren't allowed to visit until third year. I'll send you stuff when I'm old enough.

-Liss


	14. December 5

A/N: Does anyone know anything about British slander/libel laws? I'd appreciate an email/review/private message with a brief description. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any more than I did in chapter one.

* * *

December 5

Mum-

I take it back! I do not ever want to hear anything about any of the Triwizard champions ever again.

There is a dance right before we go home for Christmas, the Yule Ball. Only fourth years and older are invited, but younger students can go if asked by an older student. As a result, all of the third years and even some of the second are desperately trying to find an older date. Even some of the first years are trying, but mostly not from Ravenclaw.

To make things even better, the champions will lead the dancing, so those three (not counting Potter) are the most sought out partners.

Viktor Krum is by far the most popular. He isn't at all good looking, but he's a famous quidditch player, which more than makes up for his looks, at least in the opinion of most girls here.

Cedric Diggory runs a distant second. He's cute and nice, but he already asked Cho Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect. I think I mentioned her before; she's nice. Anyway, this means the Ravenclaws don't pine over him too loudly. This doesn't stop the other houses, but I know most of the Slytherin girls are too busy panting after Krum, and a lot of other girls don't want to annoy Cho.

Harry Potter isn't even in the running. I think a lot of it is because he's only a fourth year. While a lot of first through third years might see him as a way to the ball, a lot of them are Diggory fans. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are still against him, and a lot of the Ravenclaws have converted since Cho started dating Cedric.

Fleur Delacour is the only female champion, and she easily has as large a percentage of the male population panting after her as Krum has of the females. She's not famous or anything, but it's rumored that she's part veela. I'm not sure exactly what that means, but as far as I can tell, veela are magical creatures that are really good at getting men to pant after them.

I'm sure the school sent a notice home, but I need picked up at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ on 19 December, at 3 p.m.

-Liss

Lin-

Are you willing to go halves with me for Mum's Christmas gift? I found a really cute family figurine in an owl order catalog, but it's more than I can afford. I attached the picture. Let me know soon.

-Liss


	15. January 6

Since I wasn't able to find any evidence to the contrary, I'm assuming British slander/libel laws are similar to the American laws.

* * *

January 6

Mum-

It was nice to have a break, but I wish I'd been able to practice at home. I hate the Statute of Secrecy and the underage magic restrictions. _Some_ of us are responsible!

I really like my pens. Thanks for getting them for me. I still have to use quills on homework papers and tests, but ballpoints make taking notes so much easier. Orla thinks I'm barmy, but she's been using quills forever. She's use to them.

Have come to the conclusion, and Dee, Orla, and most of the other students I talk to agree, Snape is _evil_. No one who isn't evil would give a pop quiz on the first day back from break. (Yes, Mum, I did fine anyway.)

The entire school is buzzing, and it isn't about the Triwizard Tournament for once!

Hagrid is the care of magical creatures professor and grounds keeper. I don't think I've mentioned him before, because we can't take CoMC until third year. Anyway, he's huge.

On 1 January, The _Daily Prophet_ ran a story saying that Hagrid is half-giant. I didn't think that would be a big deal, but apparently giants usually side with the dark. You know the bad giants in Roald Dahl's BFG? Sorta like that.

Anyway, everyone's parents are writing telling them to stay out of that class. They're afraid that Hagrid is suddenly going to eat a student or something. Morag's mum is threatening to pull him out of school because of the people(?) Dumbledore hires. Apparently the Defense Against the Dark Arts prof was a werewolf.

I can't believe the _Daily Prophet_ ran the story. If wizarding laws are anything like muggle laws, they could get fined for libel unless they have real proof he is half giant.

Again, I'm really sorry about getting Lin that Zonko's sampler for Christmas. I promise, next time I'll get her something she can use on her friends. Has she run out of stink bombs yet?

-Liss

Lin-

I know you like those new prank items, but some of them don't pass for muggle stuff. Please don't flaunt the magic stuff. I could get into real trouble.

-Liss


	16. January 16

A/N: There isn't likely to be an update on Tuesday, but they should continue as normal next Thursday.

* * *

16 January

Mum-

I'm getting used to classes again. Why can't break be longer? I'd even put up with Lin if it meant being home longer.

The professors (Except Snape) are reviewing the stuff we did before Christmas. It's rather boring. Did everyone forget everything over break?

In Charms, everyone is able to do the levitation spell easily, even with things heaver than feathers. It's useful, considering library shelves are high and first years are short. We just can't get caught by Madam Pince.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is still scary. Professor Moody likes to tell stories about what he did as an Auror. If even half of what he says is true, I don't know how he is still alive. He's missing a eye, and he replaced it with a magical one that gave him his nickname "Mad-Eye." It looks all over, regardless of where he is facing, and it can see through solid objects. He caught someone writing a note under her desk and was rather peeved.

I don't care for Herbology. While I normally don't mind gardening, I don't get into danger. The plants don't like to be tended, and we're only in Greenhouse one. I do not want to thin about what is in the more dangerous greenhouses. The only good thing about it is the fact that we have it with the Slytherins, so Eleanor Branstone isn't in the class.

History of Magic really hasn't changed, except for the fact that we're down to ten-minute shifts. I've taken to using my quill for practice, if only because the aggravation distracts me from the boredom. We need to find more people to split the shifts with.

Potions is interesting, even though I do not like Snape. We actually do practical work. The down side is that Snape is a scary bat, and having him hover over your shoulder is enough to make you do something wrong.

Transfiguration is HARD. Potions is difficult, but you can study for it. Transfig depends on ability and practice, not memorization. I can change a match to a needle easily enough now, but I don't think I'll ever be able to change a mouse to a snuffbox. (It's rumored that will be the final.)

I really like Astronomy. It's mostly memorization, but looking at the night sky is fun. I'll have to keep it up this summer. I think there's supposed to be a meteor shower in August, or something. Sinestra is nice, and I'm finally getting used to the late nights. I thought it would be cold, but the teacher shields the tower in some sort of bubble.

It's my turn to take notes again. I'll write again later.

-Liss


	17. January 24

AN: Sorry for the delay. And I'd like to repeat that reviews, even flames, are welcome.

* * *

24 January

Mum –

I promise that I am fine! You do not need to visit or bring me home!

I don't know what Madame Pomfrey told you, but it only took about thirty seconds to heal the boils.

It isn't even my fault that I ended up in the hospital wing! The idiot Hufflepuff who was at the cauldron next to me and Orla knocked his over. The screwed up potion splashed onto us. Orla and I both ended up with horrid boils all over our arms.

Professor Snape put some neutralizing potion on our arms (I think it was to stop it from getting worse), then we got sent up to the hospital wing to have the boils taken care of. Madam Pomfrey just waved her want and they went away.

What really stinks is that our potion was ruined, so now we have to make it up if we don't want zeros. It's not our fault we had to go to the hospital wing. The idiot Hufflepuff didn't even get a single boil, and we have to make up the assignment. To make things worse, we aren't allowed in the potions lab unsupervised, so it will be just us and Snape. There won't be anyone else to draw his wrath.

Again, I am fine!

I repeat: I am getting good grades in History of Magic. You do not need to be worried. Dee and I both take good notes, and we won't recruit anyone who doesn't.

I despise quills. We have several essays to write, and professors don't like ballpoints. I get blotches everywhere. Magic is better that white out, but I'd still rather not use it. At least there is a magical substitute for spell check. I'd be in trouble otherwise.

-Liss

* * *

Lin-

There is a lot to be said for magic when it comes to medicine. Potions ingredients may be foul, (but now that I think about it, those brews can't taste worse than some muggle medicines,) but they work fast. And the spells are even faster.

Madam Pomfrey said that she can heal a broken arm in minutes. That would be much better than sitting around in a cast for over a month, wouldn't it?

Oops, sorry, Lin. I guess I forgot. How is your arm, anyway?

-Liss


	18. February 1

1 February

Orla and I finally got to make up our potion, but it was _not_ fun. The only good thing about the evening was that a Gryffindor was serving a detention, so Orla and I weren't the only focus of Snape's wrath.

It was a hundred times worse than class because he was looking over our shoulders the entire time. I think he wanted to make sure we wouldn't make the same mistake that idiotic 'Puff did. He shouldn't have worried. One trip to the hospital wing was more than enough for the year. Those boils were painful, and neither of us wants a relapse.

We finally finished, and we didn't even have to clean up after ourselves. Snape made the Gryff do it. He must have really made Snape mad, as he had to scrub cauldrons without magic. I've mentioned the ingredients we use before—stuff along the lines of smashed worms and crow bladders. Mixed, it's eve worse. I swear, I will _never_ make Snape that mad.

In other news, people are _finally_ calming down about the Triwizard Tournament. The next event is at the end of the month, and I don't think I've seen a fight over the relative merits of the champions in over a week.

Has Lin run out of pranking stuff yet?

-Liss

* * *

Lin-

Telling you not to use the magical pranks on your friends doesn't mean that you should use it on me. I'm not getting you any more.

Look, I'm sorry about the crack about your arm, but it did not require booby-trapping the letter you sent me. I'm going to stop opening them.

Be glad you don't go here. A detention doesn't mean you have to sit quietly in the library and do homework; teachers give horrible punishments. Snape's detentions usually involve scrubbing cauldrons, and someone told me that students sometimes have to scrub bedpans.

Have fun and try to stay off the ice,

-Liss


	19. February 9

9 February

I _really_ miss computers—all computers. Even those horrible school machines I used to complain about. I would kill for one now.

I swear my hand is going to fall off. You have to hold your hand differently to use a quill, and re-dipping it is annoying. Both quills and pens take _so long_. Typing stuff up is much easier than writing it longhand, not to mention that you can go back and add more without rewriting the whole thing.

Yes, I know I'm spoiled.

There has to be a spell that functions the same as copy/paste. I think that's going to be my next mission—forget exploring. I want to write less.

I'm glad Lin used up all of the joke stuff. That should make life safer for you. I promise I won't get her anymore.

Dee, Orla, and I were talking about primary school. Did you know that wizardkids are mostly home schooled? Some children of muggleborns go to muggle primary schools, but that's rare. Orla's mum just taught her to read and write and basic math. Science is almost unheard of in the magical world. It's considered to be "muggle superstition."

When I mentioned Lin's arm, Orla was shocked. Mediwitches can fix a broken bone in minutes; actually setting the break is unheard of. The face she made when I described stitches and showed her my scar was rather funny. She considers muggle medicine barbaric.

Can you send me that hospital picture book that Lin and I used to love? I think Orla is picturing some sort of torture chamber.

Otherwise, thinks are going well. We're getting more work to prepare for exams, so I have to get back to work.

-Liss


	20. February 18

18 February

Mum-

Thanks for the offer, but sending me the old computer won't do any good. Electronics don't work here. It has something to do with all the magic around.

That book helped explain muggle hospitals, but I don't think it redeemed muggle medicine any. The idea of I.V.s and shots really freak Orla out. You may never get it back. Cadmus (he's a sixth year) saw us looking at it and borrowed it to use for his Muggle Studies project. He's comparing magical and muggle medical techniques. I said I'd describe stitches and stuff to him.

I do not ever want to hear another thing about the Triwizard Tournament again! The next one is coming up soon, and the speculation is driving me crazy. Last time, the champions had to get a dragon's egg out from under a brooding dragon, and the eggs supposedly contained a clue about the next task.

I wish (sometimes) that Ravenclaw had a champion. Presumably, Potter and Diggory are getting the help of their houses to figure out the egg, which means Gryffindor and Hufflepuff know what the clue is. Ravenclaw, the "clever" house, is not working on the clue. All we can do is speculate. (However, I think some of the older students are trying to get Cho to get Diggory to share the secrets. So far he hasn't, even though they're dating.)

Speaking of guessing, a group of us think it has something to do with swimming. For the last week or so, Erata (a fourth year) has been disappearing for a couple hours. Yesterday, a group of her friends tracked her down to the beach near the Durmstrang ship. They arrived just in time to see Viktor Krum pull him self out of the lake after his swim. There is no one in the common room this afternoon.

Sometimes I feel sorry for him. I've stopped using the library because his fan club follows him there.

I have to go study.

-Liss


	21. February 26

Author's note. I'm really sorry about the delay. My summer was even crazier than last semester. However, thanks to a nice long car trip, I have several chapters written and will post them as soon as they're typed.

* * *

26 February

Mum,

The second task was two days ago, and it was a lot more boring than the first.

We were right hat it took place underwater. The tournament people took friends/relatives of the champions and put them under some sort of stasis spell. They were put at the bottom of the lake under merpeople guard, and the champions had to retrieve them.

This meant that the champions had to spend an hour underwater without coming up to breathe, and wizards don't have SCUBA gear. Part of the test was seeing how they would deal with the challenge. Krum was cool—he turned his head into a shark's head. Diggory and Delacour put some sort of bubble around their heads, and Potter just ate some plants. Boring!

We didn't get to see much after the champions jumped into the water. We just sat around and waited until they came back up. I've enclosed the _Daily Prophet_ article so you can see the scores and things.

For once Ravenclaw had a direct involvement. Cho was Diggory's goal. She's been busy the last few days telling the story. She doesn't remember anything until they surfaced, at which point she and Cedric just swam to shore.

Tension is sweeping the school once again because of Potter. He was the last to surface, yet he managed to get a high score because he was the first to the people and stuck around to make sure all of them were rescued. The judges called it "nobility" or something. The articles should have all of the details.

Anyway, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are livid. Neither house much likes Potter, and they're really peeved that he was the last in out of stupidity, yet still scored well.

Ravenclaw is starting to lean towards Potter, or a lot of the younger students are. Quite a few people are mad that Diggory put Cho in danger. She's really popular.

That's pretty much all that's going on. Everyone is caught up in the Triwizard madness.

-Liss

* * *

Lin,

You would defiantly have been bored at this one. We just sat around and waited for the champions to surface. You'd have gone crazy.

-Liss


	22. March 5

5 March

Mum,

Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) is freaky. I told you a bit about the class before. We aren't really good enough a magic yet to do much of the defensive spellwork, so Moody mostly has us studying the basics (CONSTANT VILIGANCE!) and some creatures.

He really scares me sometimes. I told you he has a magic eye that can see through things, so it's really the only class where _everyone_ pays rapt attention. We don't dare do otherwise.

Also, I think I told you he was an Auror, or someone who went after The Dark Lord Without A Name But With Lots Of Capital Letters. Now he's really paranoid. He only drinks from his hip flask and always knows what's going on around him. On second thought, that's probably a good thing. I'm not sure what he'd do if someone managed to sneak up on him.

Otherwise, things are quiet. Everyone is still recovering from the dubious excitement of the last task. Poor Cho is still being bombarded with questions about her swim.

-Liss

* * *

Lin,

I've been trying to fly more, but it's more to your taste than mine.

The problem is that we have to pass a test if we want to use a school broom unsupervised. Most of my class passed it already, but there are a few of us still struggling through. One Hufflepuff girl gave up all together. She says she's quite happy walking. I can't say I blame her.

We're hampered a lot by the weather. Flying when it is nice and sunny and warm is bad enough, but it's a hundred times worse in the cold, wind, and snow. There are some really nasty drafts around the castle. For some odd reason, the teachers don't like us flying indoors. I don't get it. There is plenty of room in the Great Hall.

Dee is much better than I am. She's already trying to talk her parents into buying her a broom so she can tryout for Quidditch next year.

Maybe if you're nice to me, I can invite her over this summer and she can take you for a ride.

-Liss


	23. March 12

12 March

Mum,

I finally managed to pass that stupid broomstick proficiency exam. Yesterday was sorta nice—read: clear, and frequent application of warming charms took care of the rest. This means I'm permitted to take out school brooms without supervision, and, more importantly, that I never have to get on another broom for the rest of my time at Hogwarts. I'm finally out of that stupid class!

Despite the fact that the final task isn't until May, Opinions are really shifting about the tournament.

I'm not sure I mentioned it, but Viktor Krum (Durmstrang champion) went to the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger (fourth year Gryffindor), who happens to be one of Harry Potter's (Hogwarts-Gryffindor Champion and Boy Who Lived) best friends. (Annoying everyone else.)

There was an article in _Witch Weekly_ that said Potter really liked Granger, but she dumped/ignored/tossed aside (I'm not sure which) him in favor of Krum. I'm not certain of the details, but it took about an hour for the main points to spread through the school.

Now, regardless of whom they feel should win, _everybody_ is mad at Granger. The people who lust after Krum (almost the entire female population) are mad that she's using him for his money/fame/whatever, Those who want Harry to win (Gryffindor and half of Ravenclaw) are mad at her for distracting him, the other half of Ravenclaw are probably using this as an excuse to get mad at her (she gets really good marks and we don't like anyone to out score us), and Slytherin dislikes her on general principles (she's a muggle-born Gryffindor).

In all, there might be a couple of Hufflepuffs who aren't mad at her, but I wouldn't bet on it.

To make things better, (or worse, from her point of view) _Witch Weekly_ is popular outside of Hogwarts. She's been getting hate mail from all over. Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived, and the wizarding world is very protective of him. I think she's gotten three howlers already. Serves her right.

In other news, classes are going fine. Transfiguration is getting easier, and I've managed to avoid injury in Herbology. I'm just waiting for the Batman villain Poison Ivy to show up. She'd feel right at home.

-Liss

P.S. Thanks for the cookies.


	24. March 20

A/N: I'm pretty much posting these as I type them, without my normal lag for proofreading, so if you see a mistake, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thanks, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

20 March

Mum,

You are a **muggle**! You know, non-magical. You aren't supposed to know about Howlers, much less how to send them! I could dismiss the first one as a fluke, but this is too much!

I swear, the detention was not my fault! Eleanor Branstone (the best magic user since Merlin, in her own mind at least) started it. She and a couple of her groupies were making fun of Dee, so of course Orla and I joined in. Then one of them pulled her wand, so of course we pulled ours.

Nothing happened really. Just some yelling and maybe a minor hex or two. It was nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix with a wave of her wand.

It's not our fault that Eleanor picked the fight in the dungeons after potions class. And it's not our fault that Snape is in a horrible mood when he has first years and Gryffindors in the same day.

So I don't see how you can blame me for landing in detention.

I know this is where you normally say something like "Be the bigger man," and all that, but I really don't want to. Dee was in trouble, so I helped her, even if it did mean acting like a Gryffindor.

Besides, I'm being punished enough! Since Snape gave the detention, he gets to assign it too. I get to spend three hours this Saturday scrubbing cauldrons with Groupie #1. By hand. No magic permitted. Under Snape's supervision.

I guess it could be worse. Orla and Groupie #2 get to spend the time with Filch (I think I mentioned him; he's the creepy janitor with the annoying cat) scrubbing whatever he says needs scrubbing, probably using toothbrushes. Dee and Eleanor have to scrub the hospital wing bedpans. Nothing you do to me could be worse than that.

I don't know if I should pity Dee because she's stuck a) scrubbing bedpans and b) spending hours with Eleanor, or envy her because she's not with Snape.

I promise that otherwise I'm behaving and doing well in my classes. At least I get into less trouble than Lin.

-Liss


	25. March 26

The next chapter should be up in about a week.

* * *

26 March

Mum,

What do you mean you're corresponding with Orla and Dee's mothers?! I realize you want to know something about my friends, but did you ever consider asking me? Spying isn't necessary! I'm the good daughter, remember? You can trust me.

Besides, if it's really important, the school will send you a note. Like they did about my detention.

Speaking of which, I don't care if you ban me from the television, my music, and the computer all summer, and never make me cookies again; nothing you do to me can possibly be worse than that detention.

I assure you that scrubbing cauldrons (and related paraphernalia) by hand is not at all comparable to washing dishes, not even that one time Dad accidentally left the pan of baked beans outside for three days.

Usually students clean their own cauldrons with magic once class is over; the only exception being if said student royally messes up his potion and ends up in the hospital wing. This means the cauldron is charred, pitted, and/or melted and left for days. Add in the fact that potions consist of ingredients like armadillo bile, toad hearts, and testicles of a newt. Ick.

The other type of cauldron to scrub comes from the N.E.W.T. (really advanced) classes or Snape's own projects. These are magical enough that they can't/shouldn't be magiced. The contents have to dry before they can be properly disposed of, ant it takes a lot of elbow grease and some really strong cleansers.

To make matters worse, Grandma has nothing on Snape when it comes to being fastidious about his glassware. I swear, if a single dust mote landed in one of his stupid phials after I cleaned it, he made me do it again.

I don't think my hands will ever recover.

I think I envy Dee. Some of these potions required ingredients much worse than human waste, bedpans don't require Dragons' blood to scrub, and Eleanor is realy friendly compared to Snape.

I'm going to go; my hands are too cramped to write more. I need one of those quills you can dictate to.

-Liss

Lin,

I realize this messes up my perfect no-detention record. There's no need to gloat.

Besides, you have no room to talk. You average what? About two a week? And you only spend seven-ish hours a day in school, not months.

Get off my case or you won't be getting Zonko's for your birthday.

-Liss


	26. April 5

Sorry about the wait; life kinda kicked me in the butt. To make up for that, it's on the longish side. All reviews are highly appreciated, and if anyone can tell me anything about the Brittish A or O levels, it would be appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

5 April

Mum,

Is not sending me cookies the Hogwarts equivalent of getting grounded? I am really sorry about getting that detention. I promise I won't get into any more fights, even if three other people attack one of my friends.

I just want to know why when I get one detention and get a howler and a three page lecture, (and yes, I read it) but Lin gets in trouble all the time, and you do nothing,

And don't say she's younger than me. It's only a year. I don't care if you expect more from me.

We're avoiding Eleanor, don't worry.

I can't wait until third year. That's when students start to get to visit the town of Hogsmeade. It's close, and it's supposed to be the only completely magical town in Britain.

There hasn't been a trip recently, but several older students were planning what they would do on the next weekend, and they were more than happy to describe it for us poor ikle firsties.

I got Lin's Christmas present from the Zonko's catalogue by owl order, (you're welcome) but they have a store in Hogsmeade with demonstrations and samples. Lin would love it. Michael Corner said Flitch is trying to ban visits to town just because of Zonko's.

Honeydukes is another favorite. It's a _huge_ candy store. They've got everything including acid pops, fizzing wizzbees, sugar quills, cockroach clusters, and fresh fudge. They offer owl order too, but it's not the same.

There's also the Three Broomsticks, where everyone goes for lunch and butterbeers, and Madam Pudifoot's tea shop, which is a popular date place. said that when we can go, we have to check out the Hog's Head, but we really shouldn't go inside. It's a rough place, but the clientele is interesting.

Then there's the Shrieking Shack. It's supposedly really haunted, and not by the nice type of ghost. Michael and tried to scare us with stories, but Orla had heard them before. (Her brother has been trying to scare her for years; it takes lots more than stories to freak her out.) The story goes that twenty or thirty years ago, horrible inhuman sounds would be heard from the shack. It hasn't been heard for awhile, but it's still considered a scary place, and Hogwarts like to check it out.

Orla says that, despite what Michael and say, it didn't disappear because it ate enough first years to sate its appetite, and no student has disappeared in that area. Frankly, I trust her more than them.

I want to go.

Now that I think about it, I don't think they were describing Hogsmeade to be nice.

-Liss


	27. April 17

I'm really, really sorry about the lengthy delay. The good news is that I have all but the last few chapters written longhand, and only need to type them. I should be posting one or two a week.

* * *

17 April

Mum,

The fact that there are no wizarding universities does not mean that I have to go to a muggle one. For one thing, there is this little complication called the Statute of Secrecy that would keep me from telling the universities just where I went to secondary school. And I don't think a background in transfiguration is good preparation for a business degree.

Also, Hogwarts does not offer either the A Levels or the O Levels. It might be hard to explain the lack of them to schools. I don't think they accept the NEWTs.

I might consider going to the healer's academy, but I'm only eleven. I think I have time to make the decision.

I'm sorry I missed Easter dinner, but we didn't really have much of a break. Easter dinner was nice, though. Thanks for the Easter egg and chocolate. Dee and Orla say thanks for the eggs you sent them, too. I attached their thank you notes to my letter; it wasn't worth it to send three owls when this one was going. Dee and Orla's mums each sent me an egg too. Yes, I sent them thank you notes.

I did NOT call Lin an annoying little twerp who was unworthy of a birthday gift. I told her I wouldn't give her Zonko's. I didn't think you'd mind, considering the havoc she caused after Christmas.

Our explorations of the castle are going well. We're never late for classes anymore, and we don't even have to leave early to compensate for our wrong turns anymore. Navigating by picture frames really works. There is one frustrating bit—we get a section of the castle mapped, and then it rearranges itself.

There are some things in the dungeons that we'd rather avoid—like the entrance to the Slytherin common room. We're procrastinating that bit. Fortunately the weather is getting warmer again, so we can explore outside. Now if it would only stop raining.

Sorry this is such a short note. Preparation for exams is getting rather fierce.

-Liss

Lin,

Stop trying to get me into trouble with Mum. You can't produce hard evidence or any of the names I supposedly call you, because I don't call you names. Besides, I have more credibility. Mum and Dad both know I'm the good one.

-Liss


	28. April 25

25 April

Mum,

I was not being cheeky in my last letter. I was explaining the reality of the system. I cannot tell muggle universities about Hogwarts, because that violates the Statute of Secrecy. I don't think letters to the ministry will change that any time soon.

I don't think I've mentioned it before now, but the library here has almost no fiction. There is a single shelf of muggle classics, ostensibly for research in the muggle studies class, but that's about it.

I haven't really minded, because some of the history books are as interesting as fantasy novels. Not our history of magic textbook, of course, but Clio Abere has a really good series that reads well, and the Grey Lady is always willing to point us in the direction of a good book, especially if we are willing to let her read over our shoulders. (Being a ghost means she can't turn pages for herself.)

Anyway, I think I figured out why there isn't any magical literature available. Two days ago, Stewart Ackerly, a Ravenclaw in my year, got his mother to send him some light reading." He had it at breakfast today. It was a comic book about Martin Miggs, the mad muggle. If that is any indication of how people born magical see muggles, I'm not sure I want to see actual novels.

I guess I'll go back to reading histories. At least they help me with Binn's class. It's almost too boring to pay attention. (Yes, I do anyway, sometime even when it isn't my turn to take notes.)

While I'm on the topic of the library, I really want to get into the restricted section. I'm not certain exactly what's inside, but Muriel (she's a Ravenclaw seventh year), said it's full of books that the professors use for their own research. (Sometimes an especially studious sixth or seventh year can get a pass if they need information for a project.) The books are rare and expensive or contain spells and potions that students shouldn't have access to. Sometimes both.

Even though they are in a locked room with wards and safeguards that rival Azkaban's (a wizarding maximum security prison), Madam Pince is still paranoid. Muriel said that the whole time she was in there, Pince hung over her shoulder, hissing very time she touched a book, even to turn a page.

I guess I can wait a little while, though. If the spells are advanced enough to be in the restricted section, then I probably don't have the background to understand them. I can wait a year or two.

-Liss


	29. May 1

1 May

Mum,

You won't believe what happened in transfig yesterday. Keep in mind that McGonagall is really straight laced, really old, and really serious.

We were trying to turn paper clips into paperweights. (It's harder than you might think. We have to change both shape and mass, if not material. We also get points for how attractive she thinks it is.)

Eddy (Edward Newkirk), he's another muggle born, got really frustrated because he'd just end up with a twisted paperclip. His magic sorta erupted. He managed to increase the mass, but he also increased the temperature, and it kinda exploded. Molten metal went flying through the classroom. Six people, including Orla, got sent to the hospital wing with burns. Dee and I managed to duck under the table in time. (I stand corrected. Lin is good for something. I have lots of practice ducking.)

Now the whole classroom is pocked with little craters from the molten metal. Once McGonagall got the injured students out, she realized one lump went right through her hat. There was a Euro sized hole right through it.

She was not happy.

I think I understand why there are limits on underage magic.

I'm glad Dad enjoyed his trip to the states. I told Orla about it, and she couldn't understand how he could be there and back in a week. After all, muggles can't portkey (It's a type of instantaneous magical transportation; I'm fuzzy kind of on the details, as Orla's description didn't make much sense.) across the ocean, so he would have had to take a boat.

You should have seen her face when Dee and I explained airplanes to her. She is certain there must be a magical component. Could you send me that book Lin has about how airplanes can fly?

I've noticed that a lot of wizards and magic users devalue muggle science. There isn't a standard magical primary education; most—like Orla—wizard kids are home schooled. A few go to muggle primary schools, but usually only muggle borns or half-muggle half-magic students like me and Dee. As a result, people's knowledge tends to be rather erratic. Orla didn't even know about cells or how rainbows are made.

There is a class here—muggle studies—that helps explain various muggle technologies, but it's considered a soft option. Finegas Hamaval (Ravenclaw sixth year) is taking it to boost his average, and he has essays like "Explain electricity and how it's used."

I find it very amusing that wizards can do virtually anything with the wave of a wand, but they are completely flummoxed by muggle technology.

I guess C. Arthur Clarke was right: sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.

-Liss

* * *

Lin-

I know you read my letter to Mum. Do _not_ try to reproduce the effects of Eddy's accident. It was an _accident_, _not_ a practical joke. If you want joke ideas, I might be bribed to tell you about the Weasley twins.

Yes, I asked Mum to send me something of yours. This does not mean that I owe you my lifesavings, my soul and/or my firstborn child.

It just means that I will not throttle you when I get home and find half of my possessions in your room.

-Liss


	30. May 9

A/N: I'm at the point where I have to decide if I will write the sequel I have in mind. Or not. I had planned the next year, where Lin is also accepted in to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor. My concern is that I do not know if it is worth it for the maybe one review I get per chapter. If you're interested, please say so.

* * *

9 May

Mum,

Thanks for sending that book. Orla still believes that there is magic involved, but she'll come around. It might actually be awhile before I send it home, because I showed it to Finegas, and he hijacked it for an essay he's writing. I think he's planning to send someone to a muggle bookshop for a more advanced book.

Speaking of Muggle books, can you send me some light reading? The professors have realized that end of term exams are only two months away, and I need to get my mind off magic. Whatever you send, can you please make it non-fantasy? Maybe a Mrs. Pollifax book or two?

The weather is warm enough (and dry enough!) again that we've resumed our explorations of the grounds. They're extensive enough that we should be busy until the end of the year, and that's without venturing into the forbidden forest. (And we won't, honest!)

Classes are progressing as usual. I'm still doing well, I promise.

-Liss

* * *

Lin,

The Weasley twins have done it again. It's well known around the school that you _never_ eat anything given to you by one of the twins, or anything they might have had access to. This rule is obeyed much more than any official rule, especially in Slytherin house, (the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry is infamous) yet they still managed to pull this one off.

It seems that, in addition to being master pranksters themselves, they've been creating gags to help other pranksters, and they unveiled one of their "masterpieces" this morning at breakfast.

No one knows how they pulled it off, but about ten minutes into breakfast this morning, the tongues of six Slytherins (three of whom, I'm told, were on the quidditch team last year) started to grow.

The affected Slytherins tried to pretend nothing had happened, but when their tongues could no longer fit in their mouths, they had to admit defeat.

I heard their tongues were over a meter long before they got to the hospital wing.

According to rumor, the Weasley twins have claimed responsibility, said they used "ton-tongue toffees," and that these toffees are on sale.

No, I will not get you any.

-Liss


	31. May 17

17 May

Mum,

As I'm currently not speaking to Lin, will you please tell her that I don't care what she puts in an envelope, I'm not getting her any pranking item that I am forbidden by law to reverse.

That said, I cannot wait until sixth year when we can drop subjects. I want **out** of herbology. Plants that spray an noxious liquid all over you when you pick them incorrectly, I can live with. Plants that require ear protection to be worn when transplanting lest their screams put you into a sort-of coma are above our grade level.

I absolutely cannot live with a plant that, when you try to prune it, it **bites back!** Thank Merlin or whomever for dragonhide, because many of the bites landed on my gloves, but some didn't. By the end of class, all of our arms were bitten.

The irony is that this plant—I will not mention the name, as I don't want to even _think_ of it ever again—is used to _fix_ cuts and scrapes. We didn't even have an excuse to leave class. We just squeezed the juice from one of the clippings onto the wound and went back to work.

I despise herbology.

In other news, Finegas is writing that essay on muggle transportation. Apparently his brother found a really good book on the subject. He actually wants me to look it over when he's done! Not for grammar—after all, what does an ikle firstie know about that—but for content. I think that's cool.

Thanks for the books. Both Orla and Dee want to read them when I'm done. (Dee actually "borrowed" the one I haven't started yet and is reading that.) Neither has read them before; Orla because wizards don't read muggle books, and I guess Dee never noticed them.

Our explorations took us down to the groundskeeper's hut, where we met Hagrid. I know I've mentioned seeing him before, but this is the first time we've met. He's really nice; he told us to call him "Hagrid," not "sir" or "Professor." He's also the care of magical creatures professor, and he's _huge_. As in Andre the Giant, only bigger. He's also really nice, but I don't plan to take his class. He favors really _nasty_ animals, and I get enough of things trying to kill me in herbology.

Otherwise, things are going well. The professors are giving us so much work that we don't have time to do much else.

-Liss


	32. May 26

A/N: Bonus points to anyone who knows what book Orla read.

26 May

Mum,

Our explorations turned up something interesting. We were walking past the Quidditch field—pardon, Orla is reading over my shoulder and informs me it's a Quidditch _pitch_—when we saw that there were shrubs planted all over it. (I would like to point out that these were _real_ shrubs, not the sort that bite back.)

While _I'm_ certain that the administration would not neglect it, so there must be some reason for the new growth. Regardless, Orla is incensed. She loves the game and plans to try out for the Ravenclaw team next year.

I don't really care.

Orla has decided that she rather likes Muggle books, though she thinks Farrell should have hexed those kidnappers, or at least fed them to a handy lion. Can you please send more? It's funny: Finegas has one of my books and Orla is tearing through my others. I may have started a craze.

Classes are going okay. I survived another herbology class with out injury. I think the professor realized we weren't quite up to the challenge of last week's (bloodsucking, evil) plant. There isn't a need to write the headmaster. Yet. I'll let you know if I change my mind. I might. She did say our final won't be that bad.

-Liss

* * *

Lin,

It's really not necessary to fill the books Mum sends me with little slips of paper that inform me I'm a boffin and a bookworm. I know that. At least I _can_ read, and I don't count picture books.

Maybe I should start leaving notes in your sports equipment bags calling you an illiterate, uncultured barbarian who lacks the wit to be a proper prankster.

And you managed to get yet another detention! Is that the sixth this year? What did you do this time, put a spider on Tracy's desk? I know you don't like the girl, but there are ways to deal with her. After all, I haven't maimed Elanor Branstone yet, and we get along about as well as the two of you do.

Try not to drive Mum _too_ crazy.

-Liss


	33. June 4

4 June

Mum,

It's official—the hedges we found growing on the quidditch pitch are part of a maze that will be used in the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Just when all of the hype died down, this had to go and rekindle it. I'm really sick of it.

Thanks for sending the books, and you don't have to send any more. The professors just remembered that it's June and exams are approaching, so students apparently have no need for the mythical creature known as "freetime." We've even had to curtail our explorations because we didn't have time to do homework, study, and sleep. I'm ready for summer. At least at home my studying is not interrupted by idiots. (Except Lin.)

Potions this week was horrid. Snape really dislikes Athamas Pinkstone, (mostly we call him Matt) a Hufflepuff. He's nice enough, but he isn't overly bright, and Snape has no tolerance for stupidity. Anyway, he did something wrong, which caused his cauldron to explode. No one was hurt—Snape recognized the signs and put some kind of (really cool) bubble around it. Anyway, this resulted in twenty points from Hufflepuff, ten from Ravenclaw (because we didn't stop him), detention with Snape for Matt and his partner, and a three foot long essay on why Bundimun secretion should _never_ be combined with Erumpent fluid unless belladonna is also present, _especially_ when the recipe calls for neither.

I don't know how he made that mistake, and I'm rather peeved that he did. I did not need another essay. That's why it took so long to write you.

Oh, and if you want to write the headmaster about _Snape_, go ahead.

-Liss

* * *

Lin, 

Yes, I'm talking to you again. It's not as fun to yell at you through Mum.

I got one detention to your _nine_, and mine was for defending a friend, not picking a fight. No Zonko's for your birthday. I warned you.

I don't care if you are good at not gteetin caught; that doesn't make it right.

-Liss


	34. June 13

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but RL got busy; you get a longish chapter to make up for it. I went back and fixed the typos in the previous chapter. (Sorry I missed them.) The muggle books making the rounds of Ravenclaw tower are the Mrs. Pollifax series by Dorothy Gilman, (which I also do not own). Orla read Mrs. Pollifax on Safari. I highly recommend the series to anyone who wants an easy read.

* * *

13 June

Mum,

I despise Snape, and Potions is quickly joining Herbology at the bottom of my favorite classes list. That essay was murder, and I only just got it done. This is the first time I've padded an essay in my life, but there are only so many ways to write "don't be an idiot." Even working together, Dee, Orla, and I only just managed to fill two and a half feet.

Triwizard fever has come back with a vengeance. Ever since we learned what the third task would be, all the rivalries sprang back into place. Ravenclaw is still half behind Cedric Diggory and half behind Harry Potter. Gryffindor is the only house fully behind Potter. I feel kinda bad for him.

The champions are busy practicing, and so champion spotting has become a popular pastime. I don't know how they find the time, but half the girls in the school spend every waking moment tracking town and spying on the champions. Viktor Krum is the overwhelming favorite. He can't go to the library without a gaggle of giggling girls descending upon him. I should feel sorry for him, but I just wish he'd find somewhere else to study.

I looked over Finegas's first draft of his muggle studies paper. It's really good. I think his grasp of the concepts are as good as mine, and I'm a muggle. He shows how muggle airplanes use lift to compensate for the lack of the magic that keeps wizards' carpets and brooms aloft.

We took a break from our studies long enough to go visit Hagrid. (Don't worry, we still got our homework done.) We really needed a break, and had told us we were welcome to visit.

I'm glad we did. He had a tadfoal in a pen for his fifth year class to study, and she was so cute! Her name is Waves in Stormy Weather, but it's in Mermish, and Hagrid said he wouldn't even try to pronounce it. He just calls her Waves.

A tadfoal is a baby Hippocampus, which is "a Mer-horse, with the head and forequarters of a horse and the hindquarters and tail of a giant fish," according to Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them. It's rated XXX (out of five), but Waves doesn't seem that dangerous. Granted, this is probably because she's still a baby. Hagrid doesn't bother with anything that isn't dangerous.

Anyway, the Merfolk (they live in the lake) keep Hippocampuses (did I spell that right?) as pets and draft animals. This tadfoal was just separated from her mother, and the Merfolk are letting Hagrid borrow her.

Exams start in a week, so I don't know when I can write to you next. I'm not even sure when I'll have time to sleep.

-Liss

* * *

Lin,

The miscellaneous icky things in your last letter were a nice touch. I opened it with magic and stayed clean. You're getting predictable, sister mine.

I do hope you like what I included in this letter—it's scrapings from Stu's cauldron after his last potion went sour. The ingredients include rat liver, ground niffler bone, and doxy blood.

-Liss

P.S. You're still not getting Zonkos. I warned you.


	35. June 23

23 June

Mum,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, but I really haven't had time. Thank Merlin that finals are almost over. I don't mind studying and tests, but my brain I about fried. The ones I've taken so far went well. Except for History of Magic, all of the finals have had a practical component. Usually they go well, but stress can result in interesting effects. In transfiguration, Jason managed to make his mouse disappear completely. I'm not sure how he did it, because we don't learn vanishing for awhile yet. I managed to turn mine completely into a snuffbox. Several people's still had whiskers or a tail.

Herbology, on the other hand, has only reinforced my overwhelming disgust of the subject. I managed to take care of the plants we were supposed to, but I came away with too many bites. I really want to take weedkiller and salt to the greenhouses.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was easier than the name of the class would suggest. I'm sure I've mentioned before that Professor Moody is the ultimate paranoiac, and his tests and grading reflect this. So long as you fill your essays with phrases like "constant vigilance" and "a minion of the dark hiding in every corner," you get a good grade. I wish he'd stay for next year.

The Potions final is tomorrow. I'm sure I'll do well, but I bet Matt will melt another cauldron. He doesn't do well under pressure. At least Snape can't give us extra homework.

I'm ready to come home. Right now, I even miss Lin, though I expect that will change quickly.

The third task of the Triwizard Tournament is tomorrow evening. I'm curious about who will win, but I don't think that sitting there staring at a wall of hedges will be that exciting.

I am about ready to strangle every Viktor Krum fan. They are, for the most part, giggly, prissy, third through seventh year girls. They just realized they only have a few days left to snag him. Their school uniforms are often modified to show a lot more skin. They follow him everywhere just giggling. I wouldn't mind if they could just keep quiet when he was in the library!

The sad thing is, he's kinda dating a fourth year Gryffindor. They don't have a chance.

-Liss

P.S. Orla invited Dee and me to spend a week at her house this summer. Can I go? Please? Her parents said it's okay. Dee's asking her parents now too.


End file.
